Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Some electronic devices are of sufficiently small size that a power supply cannot reasonably accompany the device. In these instances, the electronic device may receive power from an external power source. The external power source may be configured to supply power to the electronic device wirelessly. Further, due to both its small size and power constraints the electronic device may be configured with a volatile memory. A volatile memory stores data only as long as a electricity is supplied to the memory. Thus, if a device runs out of power, the memory may revert to a blank state.